


You're Mine, My Everything

by goopeculiar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: :), F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Pegging, Top Byun Baekhyun, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopeculiar/pseuds/goopeculiar
Summary: Joonmyunwantsthis. He'sbeen wantingthis.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	You're Mine, My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea of pegging out of my head so here we are.

The harness fits snug around Baekhee's thighs and hips, a criss-cross of black against cream skin. She wears nothing but that and the smile she directs at Joonmyun, and it's enough to make Joonmyun's mouth go dry. No matter how much he swallows and swallows, he can't seem to get rid of the lump in his throat. “You alright there?” she asks. “You look a little green.”

“I asked for this, didn't I?” Baekhee climbs onto the bed to stretch her body out along Joonmyun's, her tits pressed to his bare chest as she leans down to kiss him. The tension bleeds out of Joonmyun, like it always does when she kisses him like this. He wonders if she can taste herself on his mouth. He reaches down between her legs to feel if she's still as wet and throbbing as she'd been when she came one his tongue moments ago, but the harness gets in the way, and he's once again reminded of what they're about to do. He rests his hand on her waist instead. “I asked for this,” he reiterates, partially to convince himself.

“That doesn't mean you're not allowed to change your mind,” Baekhee says. Joonmyun just shakes his head. He asked for this. He _wants_ this. He's _been wanting_ this. Baekhee smiles, and, God, she's so beautiful. Joonmyun has no idea how he got so lucky.

Baekhee sits back and uses the hairband on her wrist to pile her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. Arousal thrums through Joonmyun's entire body like a fucking Pavlovian response. Like he's been conditioned to anticipate a treat whenever she ties up her hair. She always ties up her hair when she's about to suck him off. Or when she's about to fuck him in the ass, apparently. Joonmyun gulps again. The lump remains firmly lodged.

The dildo they picked out together is sleek and purple. One end is curved, and that is the end Baekhee pushes inside of herself with a sweet sigh tumbling from her red-kissed mouth. The other end... Joonmyun licks his lips, swallows for the umpteenth time. The other end is as wide as two of his fingers, as long as the length of his hand. He had chosen this toy specifically because it didn't look as intimidating as some of the others on the site, but now, as it pokes through the ring in the harness at Baekhee's pelvis, Joonmyun feels very much intimidated. But he also feels excited. Elated, really. A little bit like he's losing his mind.

“I'm nervous,” Joonmyun admits with a weak chuckle. In the past, he has had trouble voicing his feelings, but being with Baekhee has taught him to be more open. He supposes that's why he even had the courage to tell her that he wanted this. That he wanted to submit to her this way.

Baekhee's hand is a cooling touch against Joonmyun's cheek, and he can't help but lean into it, starved for affection even though Baekhee never ever stops giving it to him. “I'll take care of you,” she promises. “You know I'll take care of you, right?” Without a sliver of doubt in his mind, Joonmyun nods, and Baekhee smiles. “My pretty boy.” The words of praise make a pleased shudder run from the top of Joonmyun's head all the way to the tips of his curled up toes. Baekhee's smile widens. “Yeah? You like that?”

“Yeah,” Joonmyun whispers, and he feels his face flush. “I-I like it a lot.”

“My pretty boy,” Baekhee repeats, sotto voce, her words pouring over him like honey. “You are so, so beautiful.” Her free hand brushes up the inside of Joonmyun's thigh. She pushes his legs apart, and he goes willingly. She slides two fingers into him, and a third, and a fourth. He's already wet and loose from her spending the better part of an hour teasing him open until all his limbs felt liquefied and his head was spinning. He's had her fingers before, after he got brave enough to ask for it, but never anything more than that. Never a piece of silicone worked into him by deft hips. 

He feels the press of her thumb, too, and he inhales sharply, squirming. Could he? Would he? But Baekhee pulls away, pressing her thumb against his perineum instead, massaging in slow circles while she crooks the rest of her fingers inside him. Joonmyun could come just like this, but he doesn't want to. “Please,” he whispers. 

“Please what?” Baekhee's smirk is infuriating. “Use your words, pretty boy.” Joonmyun doesn't. Instead, he wraps his fingers around the dildo dangling between Baekhee's legs. She gasps as the toy shifts inside her and starts rocking back against it in time with Joonmyun's hand sliding along the purple silicone. He's jerking off his girlfriend. It should be weird. It _is_ weird, but it's also really fucking hot, somehow. Baekhee's eyes are dark, hungry, and Joonmyun's cock jumps as they sweep over him in a slow drag.

“Please,” he says again. “I'm ready.”

Baekhee seems reluctant to pull her fingers out of him, but she does. “How do you want it?” He's thought about this before. Thought about all the possible positions she could take him in. Thought about which one he'd want to try the most in case this turns out to be a one-off. He flips over onto his stomach, presses his burning face into the crook of his elbow. Baekhee taps him on the hip. “Up,” she orders, and when Joonmyun obediently lifts off the bed, she slides a pillow in under him. Face down, ass up, back arched. She runs her hand down his spine and moans when he does, too. “Beautiful.”

“Please fuck me,” Joonmyun begs. He sucks in a breath and holds it when he feels the length of her lubed up fake cock slide between his asscheeks, the slightly flared head catching on his rim.

“Breathe,” Baekhee instructs, and when Joonmyun starts exhaling, she starts pushing inside slowly. By the time the air is fully expelled from Joonmyun's lungs, Baekhee has bottomed out, her thighs pressed to the back of Joonmyun's, her hipbones digging into his ass. Here, she rests. She ghosts kisses over Joonmyun's shoulder blades and down the few knobs of his spine she can reach, and Joonmyun focuses on steady breaths of in and out, in and out. He feels full like he never has before. He feels tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He feels himself trembling, and Baekhee feels it, too. She runs her fingers through his hair. “Talk to me.”

Joonmyun struggles to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth to reply: “I'm good.”

“Five words or more,” Baekhee demands as usual.

Joonmyun sighs, exasperated. “I feel really fucking good.”

“Hmm, I'm deducting a point for 'fucking'. It's an embellishment. Doesn't count as one of your words.” Her nipples are hard where they press against Joonmyun's back, and her breathing is shallow in a tell-tale fashion. She's getting off on this, too. Joonmyun knows that for certain now. It makes his insides feel like molten lava, the knowledge that Baekhee is enjoying this as well, but of course she is. She likes being in control. She reaches under him to get a hand on his dick, and although she can't really stroke him off with the weight of their bodies on top, just the pressure of her palm against his hardness makes him whimper. “Try again.”

She's such a tease. Joonmyun squeezes his eyes shut. Tries to construct a string of words that actually makes sense from the jumble of _good good good_ and _more more more_ in his head. “I feel like I'm gonna lose my mind if you don't start moving soon,” he rushes out. “Please, please, please.” Baekhee's hands tremble when she puts them on his hips. Is she nervous, too, or just excited? Joonmyun never figures it out because he forgets all about it when she finally begins to move.

It's a lot. It's immediately overwhelming. “Breathe,” Baekhee reminds him again, and Joonmyun tries his best to obey but struggles. Baekhee's fingertips dig into Joonmyun's skin as she uses her grip to pull him back to meet her thrusts. Joonmyun's fingertips curl into the sheets as he clutches them. He can't do anything to stifle the moans that escape him with each forward snap of her hips. The feeling of the toy spreading him open is so intense, the friction is so good, the angle is  _just right,_ and, fuck, is Joonmyun really going to come already? So soon? He gasps as the head of the dildo drags over his prostate over and over again each time Baekhee slides out and pushes back in, and his own cock rubs against the pillow placed under his hips. Fuck, he's going to come, he's really going to come, he's...

Abruptly, Baekhee stops moving. Joonmyun lets out a sob. “Why?” he asks, unable to keep the desperation from seeping into his tone as the heat of his impending orgasm slips through his fingers. He whines when Baekhee pulls out completely.

“Roll over,” she rasps. “Wanna see you.” Baekhee's eyes are blown black when he turns to face her. Her mouth is on his in an instant, and they kiss, open-mouthed and messy, her tongue slipping past his lips. He reciprocates eagerly, one hand coming up to cradle her flushed cheek. He's so hard it hurts, but he loves kissing her too much to stop. 

She retreats eventually. She's always been stronger than her small frame conveys, so it's easy for her to lift Joonmyun's legs to push them up to his chest with her hands on the back of his knees keeping them in place. Smiling, she looks down, taking in the sight of Joonmyun, spread open and ready for her. Exposed. Submissive. Joonmyun's throat clicks when he swallows. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he whispers. He cups one of her tits, and rolls her pebbled nipple under the pad of his thumb.

“Just admiring the view.” She grabs the toy to guide only the head of it into Joonmyun's ass, moving it in teasing circles without ever penetrating fully. Her pink, wet mouth drops open to let a moan tumble out. “Fuck. I wish you could see how pretty you look right now.” There it is again. Pretty. Joonmyun loves it just as much as the first time she'd called him that. “Next time we do this I should shoot a video so you can see yourself like this.” Joonmyun doesn't know how to process neither the thought of filming them having sex nor the promise of a 'next time', and he doesn't get a chance to even _begin_ doing so because in the next moment, Baekhee pushes in and all rational thoughts go flying out.

Being able to watch Baekhee while she fucks him is even more devastating. Joonmyun can't tear his eyes away from her. The ripple of her abs as she thrusts in deep, the sheen of perspiration on her collarbones and between her breasts, her dark gaze intently fastened on the point where their bodies connect. She hovers over Joonmyun, looking powerful. Looking beautiful. She always looks beautiful. Joonmyun loves her so much. “I love you,” he moans when he can no longer contain the feeling and it brims over.

“I know,” she says with a grin. A beautiful, wild grin. Once more, she leans down to capture his lips, bending Joonmyun nearly in half with the change in position. It starts out as a heated kiss, but soon devolves into them mostly breathing into each other's mouths.

Like this, Baekhee's movement is limited. It's more of a grind than anything else, the toy buried in Joonmyun's ass and massaging him in the most perfect way, pressed right up against his prostate. “Right there,” he moans. “Keep going, keep going, please, please, please.” He grabs on to her shoulders, to her waist, to her thighs, anything he can do to stay grounded as the ball of heat in his belly tightens and tightens and tightens and finally explodes. He doesn't have the wherewithal to keep his voice down when he comes. He throws his head back, his body going taut as a bowstring, and he swears he blacks out for a moment with the intensity of reaching his climax at last.

When Joonmyun blinks his eyes open again, there is release smeared in the space between them, and Baekhee is still fucking him through the remnants of his orgasm. She looks as out of it as Joonmyun feels. Apparently, this position is perfect for her, too, because she gasps: “Oh shit, I... I'm gonna come.” She sounds surprised, like it snuck up on her or like she didn't expect to come from this at all. Joonmyun holds her tight and makes sure to keep his eyes open to watch her as she trembles apart. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, hips twitching with the aftershocks, and the overstimulation is bordering on too much, but Joonmyun doesn't want this feeling to end.

Eventually, it does. Baekhee collapses on top of him. She doesn't seem to care about the mess, and neither does Joonmyun. He simply basks in skin against skin and the pleasant buzz running through his veins. “Wow,” he exhales, and it's all he can really say at the moment. It'll probably take a lot longer before he's able to put everything he's feeling into words.

“Agreed,” Baekhee says. She shudders, and goosebumps break out on her arms. “Damn, it's cold. We should go wash up.”

There are no shenanigans in the shower, just languid kisses and Joonmyun massaging shampoo into Baekhee's long hair. They change the bedsheets and crawl under them, and Baekhee immediately cuddles close to Joonmyun's side, perpetually touch-starved. They lay in silence for a while. Joonmyun feels both exhausted and too awake at the same time. He can tell by Baekhee's breathing that she hasn't fallen asleep yet, either. He takes a deep breath. “This is...” he begins, then pauses to figure out exactly what to say.

When Joonmyun had first brought the suggestion of trying out pegging to Baekhee, he had mentally prepared himself for weeks and even rehearsed how to sell her on the idea, but she had only smiled and said 'okay', and he didn't have to convince her any further. “You don't have to say anything,” she mutters. “I get it. You don't have to explain yourself to me.”

Joonmyun wants to, though. “This isn't because I'm, like... into men or anything. I mean, I love women. I love you.” He pulls a face. God, this sounded a lot better in his head. He can feel Baekhee smiling when she presses a kiss to his shoulder, and it's enough to spur him on. “It's just... it feels good to be submissive. Sometimes.”

“So that's why you like it so much when I choke you while I'm on top,” Baekhee says in a teasing tone. Joonmyun's face flushes. His dick stirs at the thought, but he refuses to get hard again when they're both too tired to do anything about it. Baekhee moves her hand from his chest to his throat, and for a moment Joonmyun thinks she's actually going to choke him, but she just taps her fingers against his pulse point, pensive. “It makes sense that mr. Big Boss likes to be bossed around when he's not at work.” And that's it. It's crudely put, but that's exactly it. She really does get it. 

For some reason, the fact that Baekhee understands his inner workings so well without having them explained to her makes Joonmyun a little choked up. Baekhee seems to notice that as well, because she lifts herself up on her elbow to look at him properly, worry etched into her brow. Joonmyun shakes his head to dispel her concern. “I just love you a lot.”

Baekhee's features soften. “I love you too,” she responds, and Joonmyun doesn't doubt that, not even a little.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
